


My Boyfriend Is Hotter

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Amused Mickey, F/M, Insecure Ian, Jealous Ian, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: It takes a while before Mickey notices that Ian only pounds the shit out of him everytime they ran into their model neighbour Tariq. It also takes a while for Mickey to notice that his sister is the one making the situation much, much worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurnInFlames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnInFlames/gifts).



> For #Emma for all the love you've given my fics. 
> 
> (when I was gifting you that's the only 'BurnInFlames' I could find so I really hope that's u. If not let me know :))

Ian and Mickey just came from the supermarket and have just gotten off the elevator carrying the shopping. It's extra heavy since Mandy is visiting and they've had to double the alcohol because you do not undermine the Milkovich siblings when it comes to alcohol. They're walking towards their apartment when they see a guy standing outside the opposite apartment that used to be vacant. He's fiddling with his phone and is shirtless for some reason. Through truth be told if Ian had a body like that he would floss it around too. Not that he doesn't have a nice body now, but this guy is fucking _ripped_ and Ian wants nothing more than to push him back inside the apartment before his boyfriend notices him. 

"Oh, hello." the guy greets. 

Ian curses internally, because Mickey was busy looking for their keys and had not seen their new Adonis neighbour. So now he also turns to look at the stranger. Ian watches his boyfriend carefully but his face gives nothing away. 

"The fuck you want?" Mickey the ever friendly snaps at the guy. 

Chris Hemsworth's brother from another mother steps closer. He points at his dark chiseled chest. "I'm Tariq, I just moved in next door."

"Good for you." Mickey replies, opens the door and walks in. 

Ian smiles relieved that as gorgeous as this guy is he wasn't enough to capture Mickey's attention. "Sorry, he's not good with people." Ian smiles at the guy now that he knows he has nothing to worry about. "I'm Ian, that's my boyfriend Mickey."

They shake hands. "Pleasure to meet you Ian." Tariq replies with a genuine smile. "Hope we can be friends too and not just neighbours."

God, Ian hopes not. Last thing he needs is a shirtless McKinley Freeman around them all the time. So he smiles instead. "Hope so too." 

"Ian, what's taking you so lo... holy fucking shit you're hot." Mandy ever so tactful voices. 

Tariq blushes and extends his hand to her. Mandy gladly takes it. Instead of shaking it like a normal person, the darker version of David Beckham kisses the back of her hand. "The name is Tariq. Pleasure to meet you..."

"Mandy." she replies before fucking giggling. Ian cannot help his eye roll. 

"Tariq, I'm leaving." some guy calls from Tariq's doorway. 

"It was nice to meet you both, see you around." Tariq says right before walking away.

"Jesus fucking Christ he's hot. I am so gonna tap that." Mandy whispers. 

Ian just turns around and walks into their apartment. He's almost all the way in when he hears Mandy hiss 'Dammit.' Ian peeps back out and sees Tariq kiss the other man goodbye. _On the mouth._ And just like that, the relief he felt at the fact that Mickey wasn't the least bit appealed by the guy, completely disappears and his worry returns tenfold. 

He walks angrily into the kitchen where Mickey is making a sandwich and starts unpacking this stuff.

"The fuck's up with you?" of cause Mickey picks up on his mood. 

"Nothing." Ian mumbles and continues putting things away. 

Mickey goes and wraps his hands around Ian from behind. He kisses him on the neck and Ian turns around. "You want a sandwich, it will make you feel better. It's got cheese and ham, you know you love that."

Ian cannot help the grin that spreads across his face at his boyfriend's thoughtfulness. Mickey kisses him then pulls back and hands him the sandwich. "Thanks baby." Ian pecks him with his mouth full. And just like that, Tariq who? 

"You're welcome babe."

Mandy sneers behind them. "You only made two? Where's mine?"

"Last time I checked you've got your own two hands bitch."

"Yeah? Well so does Ian." Ian chews his sandwich and hums happily. "Ass." 

"Ian satisfies me in ways that you can't so..."

Mandy grimaces right before jumping on the counter and grabbing Mickey's sandwich. "It's mine now, dickward." 

"Give that back you fucking whore."

"Make me."

Ian watches as the siblings chase each other around the house and shakes his head. He goes to the fridge and pours himself a glass of milk so he can make his lunch complete.

 

~•

 

The day is not even over before he's reminded about his sexy as all fuck neighbour. The trio is relaxing in the living room watching Family Guy when Mandy brings him up. 

"Ever noticed how half black half white men are so hot?"

Ian unconsciously wraps his arms tighter around Mickey who is between his legs. "Not really no."

"Like your new neighbour, damn!" 

"Personally I don't see why just because he has a six pac he feels the need to parade it." Ian shrugs. 

"I'm pretty sure it was an eight pac." Mandy corrects. 

Ian has never entertained the thought of hitting women before but right this moment he badly wants to. 

"Ahhhhh..." she looks at the ceiling dreamily. "The hot ones are always gay. Tell me guys, how hard is it to turn a guy?"

Mickey snorts. "Unless he's fucking bisexual good fucking luck."

"Dammit." Mandy says before quiet settles and they resume their watching. 

Ian however can't, his mind is racing, which is unfair to Mickey, because his boyfriend has never cheated on him. Not even once. Despite the fact that Ian gets jealous all the time Mickey has never given him cause to. And Ian knows that, he knows in his heart the shorter man would never step out on him and has never thought about it. But with Mr. World living next door he could always be tempted, right? 

Ian sighs and puts his right hand under Mickey's vest and caresses his stomach. Mickey makes a sound that goes directly to Ian's dick. And suddenly he's struck by an idea, they've been together for years now and their sex is great, but it's been a while since Ian really drove into Mickey like he used to. And he knows for a fact that Mickey loves that. So maybe if he reminds his boyfriend of how amazing in bed he can be, Tariq will be unsuccessful if he even thinks of hitting on his boyfriend. 

Yes. That's what he'll do. Right now. 

He leans and whispers in Mickey's ear, "Want you." he smirks at the shiver he gets in return. 

Mickey quickly shoots up and races towards their bedroom. Ian laughs and follows him. 

~•

"Damn Gallagher, why'd we stop fucking like that again?" Mickey asks still breathing heavily and reaches on the stand for a cigarette. 

"You liked?"

"Fuck yeah." 

Ian smiles as he rejoices internally, happy to have accomplished what he was aiming for. He scoots closer and lays on Mickey's chest. The latter wraps an arm around him as he smokes and Ian just lays there content and happy, his confidence restored. 

~•

Two days later Ian says he feels like watching a movie and they head to the theater. When the movie is done they bump into Tariq --who's wearing only a wife beater-- and his date. A _different_ guy. This is not really helping Ian's insecurities disappear. This shows that their new neighbour could care less about relationships. Which means if he lusts after Mickey he _will_ go after him and Ian, Ian just really needs... 

He pulls Mickey to the nearest bathroom and _reminds_ his boyfriend that he doesn't need to go anywhere else for sex because Ian has got that covered. 

 

~•

 

On Friday morning Ian and Mandy are washing dishes while Mickey is still fast asleep. 

"You know, I just want to commend you Ian."

Ian laughs. "What for?"

Mandy shrugs. "If it were me I'd be scared as shit."

Ian stops what he's doing to face her. "Of what?"

"Tariq." Ian's heart rate increases. "He was here yesterday and you know how he loves to show off his guns..."

"What did he want?" 

Mandy continues to dry the dishes as she turns Ian's world upside down. "Don' know, he talked to Mickey. I'm just saying that you must be really strong to not feel threatened by him. Did you know he was a model?" 

No, Ian did not. "Would you mind finishing the rest?"

"Yeah, sure."

Ian goes straight to their bedroom and gets on top of his still sleeping boyfriend. He slowly uncovers him and kisses down his spine. Mickey moans as he stirs awake. He then goes lower and pulls apart the brunette's full ass cheeks. He licks across Mickey's hole and his boyfriend groans loudly now fully awake. Just what Ian was waiting for. Ian grabs the lube and squeezes it on his palm. He rubs his hands together and scissors Mickey same time as he slicks up his already painfully hard dick. 

Mickey moans and fucks back onto Ian's fingers. He wiggles his ass impatiently and Ian penetrates him without warning. Mickey gives a yelp that turns into a loud groan. Ian pulls him by his waist so that Mickey is kneeling now. He then proceeds to ensure Mickey will be limping once they're done. 

 

~•

 

Mickey could be oblivious, he knew that. Ian was not the only person in his life to accuse him of such. But he knew _something_ was going on. What that something was, Mickey was yet to to find out but he knew everything was not as it should be. A few weeks ago Ian had changed. Ian was always the doting affectionate type but he was now more so than before. But that part could be easily missed. What Mickey couldn't ignore is the change in their sex life.

When their relationship first started and they used to go at it like rabbits, they used to fuck fast and hard and rough just the way Mickey likes it. But as their relationship had grown and become more intimate, so had the sex. They still fucked as hard but they took their time to learn each other's bodies. They paid attention to each other and it became more than just sex. And soon even though the pounding still happened, it wasn't as regular. And they both loved that. 

But recently that's the only way they've been fucking. Mickey is not complaining but something seems off. Ian fucks him like he's on a mission. Like he's trying to prove something. What, Mickey has no idea since the red head already knows how much he loves him. Ian won't fuck him for days, and then out of nowhere will fuck Mickey till he can't see anything. Again, Mickey is not complaining, but it took a while to accept the _lovemaking_ aspect of their relationship. So when he finally did he learned to really appreciate it and now it's been a month since they were _intimate._

Mickey was tired of being fucked like a one night stand. 

He watches as Ian listens to his sister go on and on about their new neighbour Tyron or something unusual like that. You can't tell unless your looking for it but Ian is pissed. His jaw is tight and he's clenching his fists. Mickey doesn't understand why. There's a knock on the door and he goes to open it. 

Tyron as always has no shirt. "Can I help you?"

"Hello Mickey, I'm having a party tonight. I wanted to invite all of you."

"I don't do parties, maybe this two." Mickey walks back to the couch and Mandy goes to the door. 

"Stop checking out my brother's ass he's taken."

Next thing Mickey knows is he's being dragged into their bedroom and Ian is making him see stars. 

~•

 

It's only after they're done and Mickey can think straight that it all comes to him. _Tyron._ This entire things started since Tyron showed up. Like now, they haven't fucked in a week till today. Mickey was about to start complaining because he loves Ian's monstrous dick too much to go that long without it. But as soon as their model neighbour shows up and Mandy makes a comment about Tyron checking out his ass, Ian is fucking him like there's no tomorrow. 

Mickey sighs and turns to a sleeping Ian since the idiot clearly exhausted himself. He pushes a red hair off his forehead. How could this gorgeous idiot even feel jealous about another man? As if Mickey would even dare or even want to. Ian has ruined him for everybody else and he's the one on Mickey's mind twenty four seven. Mickey wishes he was doing a better job of proving to Ian just how much he means to him because this should not be going on. The doubts in his boyfriend's mind should not exist at all. 

He sighs again and moves closer to Ian and holds his waist. He lays there and just watches his boyfriend sleep.

 

~•

 

_At The Party._

Mickey doesn't know how he ended up here but he takes a seat anyway and sips his beer. Ian and Mandy are talking and laughing with some of Tyron's friends in the kitchen. Mickey just looks around and moves his head to the beat. Suddenly there is a warm body sited next to him.

"Hey Mick."

"Don' call me that."

"Ian and Mandy call you that all the time." Tyron argues. 

"Yeah but that's my boyfriend and sister Tyron."

"It's Tariq."

"Congratulations."

"You're a hard man to please Mickey, I wonder how Ian did it." Tariq states as he drinks from his glass and looks Mickey straight in the eye. 

Mickey is about to reply when his boyfriend shows up and squeezes himself between them. Mickey tries not to smile at Ian's obvious jealousy. Ian produces his phone and shows it to Mickey. 

"Baby look, I have _the_ highest score among all the friends I'm playing with on facebook, told you I'd reach it."

Mickey looks at Ian's high score and he just wants to tell Ian that he has nothing to worry about. "That's great babe." he replies instead.

Tariq looks like he's about to say something but Ian gives him a look that Mickey can't see and the shirtless model lifts his hands in surender and walks away. 

•

Thirty minutes later a drunk Mandy staggers towards them. "Everything okay?" she slurs. 

"Why wouldn't it be?" Mickey raises an eyebrow at her. 

"You know, because Tariq clearly wants you, I've been telling Ian..."

Mickey stands angrily. So this was the root of the problem. "You've been telling Ian what?"

"That he should watch out. Tariq is a model and he's like a god he could..."

"Let's go." Mickey grabs Ian's hand and they leave the party, go across the hall and into their apartment. 

"Why did you go to that party when you clearly didn't want to?" Mickey asks Ian as soon as they close the door. "And you've been listening to Mandy? She can't even keep a fucking relationship. What the fuck does she know?"

"I know, but she kept making some valid points Mick." 

"Oh yeah, like what? 

Ian doesn't reply. Instead he walks into their room and closes the door. Mickey sighs and follows him. 

"Ian?" he calls before slowly opening the door. He finds him pacing in front of their bed. "You know that I would never fuck him, right?"

"I know."

"So what the hell is this?" Ian shrugs. "You don't even fuck me anymore unless we run into that guy." Ian doesn't speak so Mickey moves closer and touches his cheek. "Babe, I would _never _betray you like that."__

__"I know." I repeats in a mumble. "I didn't want you to get tempted."_ _

__"Goddammit Ian, I only got eyes for you."_ _

__"You cannot tell me you haven't noticed Tariq's hot Mick!" Ian manages to pout and look at Mickey suspiciously at the same time._ _

__"Of course I have, I'm not fucking blind."_ _

__Ian's expression turns to one of hurt and he sinks down on their mattress dejected. Mickey moves forward and pulls Ian's legs apart so he can stand between them. He lifts up Ian's chin and the red head pulls his head back still sulking and clearly mad at Mickey._ _

__"Tariq is hot, yes," Ian snaps his head and looks up at Mickey with a nasty glare. He tries pushing Mickey away so he can get up and leave. "but," Mickey holds Ian's head, both hands on his cheeks forcefully. "my boyfriend is hotter."_ _

__Ian's expression doesnt lighten in the least at the declaration. "You're just saying that."_ _

__"No I'm not." Mickey reassures and looks into Ian's eyes. "Our neighbour doesn't hold a candle to my redheaded boyfriend. He is so fucking hot."_ _

__"Yeah?" Ian smiles albeit tightly._ _

__"Yeah." Mickey straddles him. "He's so hot in fact that I wanna ride him right now." he kisses the tip of Ian's nose._ _

__Ian laughs and wraps his hands around Mickey. "Oh yeah?"_ _

__"Fuck yeah. I always wanna ride my much," peck. "much." peck. "much hotter boyfriend."_ _

__Ian is amazed at how much he needed to hear that. He caresses Mickey's ass and kneads it as he sucks on Mickey's tongue. The brunette moans and grinds on Ian's lap. And when Mickey pushes Ian to lay on the bed, Ian can't control the happy sigh that escapes him. He thinks of how much he loves Mickey as he puts his hands inside his pants to really feel on that ass he loves so dearly. The ass that is all _his_ , Mickey who is _his,_ and clearly wants nothing to do with their neighbour. _ _

__Twenty minutes later Ian can't help that he yells _'mine'_ right before he comes deep inside his Mickey._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave them kudos and I love hearing your thoughts.
> 
> ♥❤


End file.
